A Secret of Betrayal
by Total Hater Who Loves Sesshomaru
Summary: The Sequel to A Secret to Tell.........Kagome learns that Inuyasha has Betrayed her.. and runs away only to learn her true fate....... If u Haven't read the 1st one then don't read this one or else you will be confused but the 1st one is confusing........
1. Fate

A Secret of Betrayal

The Sequel to A Secret to Tell

If you are about to start reading then turn back and read the first story because if you read this before that then you wont get the story so unless you have read A Secret to Tell dont read A Secret of Betrayal...

_Recap_

_Kagome had been depresed for the past 4 weeks Inuyasha had been disapearing alot aswell. Kagome had also found out from Sango that Shippo died. That made her depresion worse. But as the weeks went by Kagome got happier, she started to act like her old self..._

_That is before she found them..._

_End recap_

_**Chapter 1: Fate...**_

**Kagome lept over the edge of the well and landed gracefully, looking around she decided to head towards the village to visit Kiade **(A/N Sango and Miroku are away in the demon slayer village repopulating it if you know what i mean)

**As she walked she decided to listen to the sounds of the forest. She heard the sound of beautiful birds singing, animals scuring around, and. moans, and some other noises.**

**Now Kagome wasn't usullaly nosie about other peoples business but she really wanted to know who was making those sounds.**

**So Kagome walked towards the noises, as she came closer she hid her scent and as she got even more closer Kagome started noticing the smell of Dirt, sweat, love, Ramen, and passion in the air.**

**The noises got louder and louder they were coming from the clearing just up ahead Kagome rounded the last tree and peared into the clearing to find Inuyasha Making love with Kikyo...**

**Kagome gasped at the site before her. She could no longer trust her mate because of this Betrayal. Kagome Quickly Run off cring the whole way to a spot were she could always be alone and find pease. Only to be followed by a demon.**

**Kagome Ran and Ran crying, She couldn't beleave Inuyasha was so disloyal, and showed such treachery to his own mate. Because of what he had done Kagome now felt like she was used.**

**When she finally stoped running she was at the edge of a lake surround by Blood red roses just as the Full moon Decided to come out. She saw a large rock at the edge of the lake. She decided to sit on it and sing for a while because singing always helped her get over things.

* * *

**

Someone always gets their hearts stomped to the ground  
This is what I see every time I look around  
I never thought that this would happen to me  
I never thought I'd end up this way

And now that you're through with me  
Don't know what to do with me  
I guess I'm my own again  
Like I'm some kind of enemy  
Never a friend to me  
Remember when you used to say  
Things will always be this way

_Chorus_  
Why don't you, break my heart  
Watch me fall apart you see  
I'm falling apart, look what you're doing to me

Now I'm trying to get my heart up off the ground  
My confidence is gone  
Happiness can not be found  
So look what you did to me  
You got the best of me  
And now I'm stuck with all the rest  
It will never be the same

Why don't you, break my heart  
Watch me fall apart you see  
I'm falling apart, look what you're doing to me

Break my heart  
Watch me fall apart you see  
I'm falling apart, look what you're doing to me

All I ever wanted  
Has left me standing here alone  
It started with you and ended with me

**Tears started to fall down her face as she continued to sing.**

All I ever needed  
I had it with you in my arms  
It started with you and ended with me

Break my heart  
Watch me fall apart you see  
I'm falling apart, look what you're doing to me

**Kagome was so caught up in the song that she never noticed the two golden eyes watching her.**

Why don't you, break my heart  
Watch me fall apart you see  
I'm falling apart, look what you're doing to me

Why don't you, break my heart  
Watch me fall apart you see  
I'm falling apart, look what you're doing to me

Why don't you, break my heart  
Break my heart  
Break my heart  
Break my heart  
Break my heart  
Break my heart  
Break my heart

* * *

**When the song was finally over Kagome cried harder. She was so upset she never noticed the man who had lifted her up into his arms, and never noticed when he Jumped into a tree branch and lyed her on top of him so she was crying into his chest.**

**When she was finally done crying Kagome looked up at the man and was shocked to find...**

**"Sesshomaru" Kagome gasped out.. he cracked open an eye to show her he was listining. "where am I" **

**:your laying on a tree branch: he said as he closed his eyes. "Why"**

**: I saw what my baka half-brother had done and I know what had happened:**

**Kagome looked at him as if he had grown a second head. " what happened" she asked as if afread**

**:Fate: he replied**

**"Fate ... what does this have to do with fate" she asked **

**: There is a prophecy that fortold your coming that you had the jewel of 4 souls, and that you would mate with the Honyou only to be betrayed, then you would become a ful inu/miko demon on your 4th year, since coming to this time instead of being a honyou yourself. but on the day of you will transform and you will be reborn and no longer have the mark of the honyou on you and that on that day you will mate with you true soul mate: he told her**

**"My true soul mate, ... Who's my true soul mate?"she asked slightly tilting her head.**

**:Sesshomaru: Giving her his name...**

_**End chapter 1...

* * *

**_

_A/N..._

_Ok I have finally started the Sequal to A Secret To Tell... srry it took so long..._

_anyways i have 2 start on the next chapter for my stories... Darkness in my Heart, Twins curse, and Beauty and the Beast,_

_and of course this one..._

_any ways please review and tell me what you think..._

_loves..._

_TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU(A.K.A MuppyPuppy)_


	2. an

A/N

ok im going to rewrite this story i just dont like the way it headed... so this story will be discontiued for a couple months while i figure out what im going 2 do... so please dont hurt me...


	3. dear readers

(¯v´¯)  
.¸.´  
¸.•´¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) )  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

* * *

**  
**

**To the Readers,**

**Darkness in my heart and A Secret of Betrayal will be transfered to another account. thought the original stories will stay where they are. the new chapters will be uploaded onto my other user name.**

**MuppyPuppy**

**If you wish to go to this profile just go to my favorite authors list and look up the name.**

**I hope you all come to read the rest of the stories when they are posted between the dates June 30th and August 20th...2007**

**Thank You my faithful reviewers, and I hope to see your wonderful reviews at the end of the month when the preperations are finished for these two stories.**

* * *

** Sincerely with love,**

´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´¶¶¶¶  
¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´¶¶¶¶  
¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´¶¶¶¶¶  
¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶ ´¶¶¶¶¶  
´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶**  
**

**TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU (AKA MuppyPuppy)**

* * *

(¯v´¯)  
.¸.´  
¸.•´¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) )  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥**  
**


End file.
